


Broken

by GalaxyFoxy



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFoxy/pseuds/GalaxyFoxy
Summary: How does it really feel when you're treated like everyone's cast you aside because of the mistakes of another?





	Broken

We could hear the way they spoke of us. The way they ignored us didn't help either. It was only a matter of time, but we hadn't expected it to be so soon. There was nothing like being trapped within a faceless sea. No one to turn to... no where to hide.

"They're just going to do what he did."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Don't even bother with them. They're nothing but trouble."

Heh... time. Such a funny thought. We used to have all the time in the world before he ran off. We could've stopped him... prevent this all from happening. I do see why he could've felt more than just a little bit of jealously towards the new game. After all, they drove fancy, souped up cars. We only drove Indy Cars.

Still, we're treated as if we're going to do what he did. we would never intentionally try to ruin someone else' game. It's not anything like us. We have our fun with out little jokes in Game Central, but we don't mean any harm. It's just been difficult since we can't race any more.

Crash's been a mess. He feels like it's his fault. I don't blame him. I feel like it was my fault too. We stoked his ego a little too much. He let the attention get to him, and it's all our fault. There's only so much we can do. We hated seeing him in pain.

Now look at us. Homeless and outcast with no one to so much as even say hello to us. We were well lived. Him... maybe not so much, but we were. Now... now it's as if even the nicest of the good guys won't even stop to talk. It's a real shame.

We only have each other now. It's us against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is extremely old. I wrote this back in 2013, I just wanted to port my couple of writings from FF over to here finally. I may actually continue it, though, I'm getting this vibe that I need to make this an actual story and not just a one off <500 word drabble.


End file.
